Ely Dominic Anderson
Ely Dominic Anderson, commonly known as Dominic, was a mercenary commander of a Terminus System merc band known as Red Legion. He formed the mercenary group in desperation after being banned from citadel space for the murder of the would be successors of the council, a heft forty million credits were put out for his head a week later. Dominic is a ferocious soldier and is known for his ruthless efficiency. He often shoots down his own men when they don't follow orders, or beat them down in the middle of a negotiation or battle. This often leads to the negotiation being called off, and the Legion killing everyone in sight. History Early Life Ely Dominic Anderson was born to Elighai Jack Anderson and Mary Kirkpatrick. He had three sisters, Alisha, Saphire, and Paige; He also had one brother, John, who was a Private in the Alliance. As he grew up, he preferred the name Dominic over Ely, and stuck with this his entire life. His life was hard under his father, mostly because they never saw each other very often, and that Commander Anderson often pressured him. Dominic was an exceptional athlete, especially in football. Known as one of the best players in his school, and possibly the the best running back his school had ever seen, Dom was steadily heading toward a scholrship by Alliance Colleges, and even from colleges on earth. However, Dom propmtly refused every offer, as he wished to join the Alliance Naval Marines. As he got older he showed signs of a true soldier, from leadership, to his keen ability to stay cool, even when a batarian warlord raided his hometown along with many vorcha and exiled turians when his father and many other marines were pulled out. He demonstrated a strong will and great bravery when he rallied the remaining civilians, even after the death of his mother. He eliminated the mercenary threat, and killed the batarian warlord himself with an older style pistol his father had used in the First Contact War, and been given on his eighth birthday. He later joined the Alliance Marines at age seventeen, becoming part of the 134th Naval Division, aslo known as the Naval Marines. Military Career During his twenty-six years as an Alliance Marine, he was eventually promoted to an officer rank, Commander. His promotion was because of many battles that he had won, and because of his units commanding officer always seemed to die in his platoon, this became known as the "Officers Curse", which he never fell into to. He participated in a number of battles, and received a number of medals and honors from his own father; Which often sparked arguments among the ranks whether he deserved them or not; which he most certainly did, as his father never even recognized him as son, or Dominic, but by his rank. His father never cared for him during service, as Commander Anderson wanted to push him as far as possible. Raid of New Harmony Ely Dominic Anderson was stationed aboard the Alliance Navy Cruiser, SSV Moscow, as a mobile assault trooper. When Dominic was transported to the ship, it had already received a large amount of damaged metal and it's shield generator had gone offline. The ship was forced to be stationed aboard a quick-repair station. During its repairs, four small frigate sized ships came out of the void, and immediately fired upon the multiple stations around the Moscow. Two of the Frigates used their Evacuation Pods to send more troops onto the planet surface along with most of the shuttles aboard. The first two frigates were destroyed with ease, but the other two, albeit much slower, had heavy shields and weaponry. The third ship landed on the planet surface after the destruction of the last, and was crippled during it's retreat. Anderson was picked by First Lieutenant Prestov as his machine-gunner for the First Platoon of the SSV Moscow. They were sent directly into the attacking forces via insertion pods. They soon found that the opposing force was of batarian, krogan, and vorcha. The force was led by Battlemaster Gerg, a krogan known for his hatred towards citadel species Two marines, Petty Officers Merandi and Private Muike, were killed in the assault immediately by batarian troopers. The platoon dealt with the batarians and began their assault on the crashed shuttles and make shift camps. Krogan began ripping apart the team until a combat shuttle from the local military force fired upon the krogan. The platoon split into two squads, Alpha and Bravo; Dominic was in Bravo Squad. Alpha went directly into combat, attacking the ship directly along with the other two offensive platoons sent down from the SSV Moscow, and were the only other offensive forces, as the rest of the military force present was defending major cities. The krogan battlemaster eventually showed himself, along with multiple krogan bodyguards. The fight was long and bloody, and Lieutenant Pestrov was killed in the skirmish by a krogan's charge. Alpha squad was captured and butchered, but the survivors were saved by Bravo before anymore harm came to them. Bravo eventually fought their way out, killing Gerg in the process. The assault ended in the destruction of the frigate class warship. Dominic had been promoted to Petty Officer Third Class after this battle; as he showed immense bravery, and extreme discipline. He had rose the moral of many marines at his side, and even convinced the default commanding officer, Master Chief Petty Officer Reynold J. Corvallis, into attacking the ship, and defeating the opposing troops. Battle of Asteroid 4C4A The SSV Moscow had been stationed near the military asteroid, 4C4A. The asteroid was huge, almost fourteen kilometers long. It was a drifting piece of a much bigger asteroid, which had originally supported unicellular life. The asteroid had been converted into a huge training ground for EVA teams. It also offered simulated battles for any alliance or council related soldiers, much like Pinnacle Station, though less advanced. The Moscow was in the Forty-Second Scout Flotilla, alongside the Fifty-Eighth Scout Flotilla. The flotilla's objectives were to secure any threat, as multiple unknown ships had entered faster than light travel near the station and back. Two ships were sent towards the remaining heat signatures, never to return. Corporal Anderson and his squad, led by Sergent Reynold J. Corvallis, the man who commandeered him after Lieutenant Pestrov's death, were the third team to investigate. Upon arriving where the other teams had disappeared, a huge beam crashed into the large shuttle they had been transported by, blasting a hole in the ship. Sergent Corvallis died immediately along with Private Second Class Simon Dorris, leaving Dominic the highest ranked member. Dominic and the remaining soldiers grabbed their EVA suits immediately. The void sucked two marines out, who smashed into a metal platform which had come out of cloaking after the crippling of the shuttle. It was round in shape, but with a large pyramid like object jutting from the bottom, the back had fins which had multiple engines underneath. Dominic soon boarded the craft, along with his squad, encountering turian and hanar exiles, led by yet another pissed off warlord, a batarian named Gamaik. He had gathered over forty ships of various shapes and sizes, and was planning to destroy the flotilla's with what little he had; Although a large amount of ships, they were weak. Corporal Anderson contacted the Captain of the Forty-Second, Rear-Admiral Joseph Kirttly. He was promoted to Lieutenant by fault and ordered to set off one of the larger cruisers of the exiles fleet, and then get their asses out. The five soldiers took off, and with the turian fighter, easily swaying any suspicion. They eventually entered a massive ship, which had just exited FTL. They landed in one of the hangars, and set off to the core. They were soon discovered by the exiled races and criminal lords, and were being fired upon the entire way down. Even some of Gamaik's guards abandoned him to fight Anderson, all but one died by the marines, who reported to the batarian commander. They eventually got to the core, and Private Cameo Utisha set the charges. But before they could leave they were met by the warlord himself, along with three Krogan Battlemasters. Utisha was killed by a shotgun round, and two more were destroyed by Gamaik's biotics. Ely killed to battlemasters with his entire grenade belt, disrupting a fusion core near them, and killed Gamaik too. The last Krogan injured Private Ryan S. Gilmore, but was killed when Gilmore shot it through the eye with his heavy pistol. Although Dominic objected, Gilmore stayed to finish the bombs activation saying he wouldn't make it, and he wished to see his brother again. He told Dominic to leave, and that he should get his ass out, repeating Admiral Kirttly's words. Dominic escaped the explosion, and crash landed on the asteroid, which was being invaded by the remaining forces of the exiled fleet. His EVA was leaking fast, and the closest station was two miles away; leaving him the option of immediately attacking some of the enemy forces, or to run to the station. Dominic decided to find more supplies in his ship and the landing terminus ships, and try to find more resources for his suit. He defeated most of the soldiers, and eventually entered one of the quick-build-stations that hadn't shown up on the map, radar, sonar, or any other devices because of the multiple cloaking and jamming stations. He found more weapons, medi-gel, and more than one human envirosuit. Dominic found several trap doors full of slaves and soldiers, and released each one. The problem was some were mentally unstable, and several children had to be killed because of it. Lieutenant Anderson would soon realise the problems they had, and many would cause problems later on. The soldiers, however, had been captives, including some of the recon teams. They made defensive plans to bring back the base, which had been overrun, as another large ship, much bigger than the previous ships, had attacked, supported by two frigates, making this the largest fleet to ever attack from the terminus systems, and possibly the most successful. Sergeants Jason Rice and Melisa Cross led two squads around the base, Rice on the left side, Cross on the right. Dominic was going through the the middle, to uppercut the unseen leaders, who were likely more of the recently departed batarians. The firefight blasted into action when the lieutenant passed the main airlock, and blasted right through the security doors, killing more than one alien. Most of the marines had been slaughtered in the initial assault, but others had been captured and had been brought to the barracks to be processed, only to be stopped by Sergeant Cross, who was killed in the gunfight against the batarian and krogan soldiers. Sergeant Rice and Lieutenant Anderson met up after the skirmish, and continued forward together to element the turian who had revealed he was the grand master of the plan, and was going to send them to hell for their ignorance, and killing his entire family. Dominic retaliated saying his family was the ignorant force that attacked in the first place, and deserved what they got, although Dominic regretted saying something so blunt and racist, he knew it was the only thing that would set off the Turian, who later revealed himself to be Silo 'Deverseian, a turian who had received many medals in the turian military, and was a spectre candidate. The battle raged on, and most of the human forces were either dead or captured by the batarians supporting Silo. With Anderson outnumbered, and both teams ripped apart, he could only think of one thing: Kill Silo himself, and get his squad to rescue any prisoner. Dominic fought threw waves of enemies, lost a lot of blood, and had to scavenge any equipment from dead bodies before he got to Silo, whom was armed with a new heavy weapon, the M-490 Blackstorm. It's devastating power almost killed Dominic, and decimated most of the room. Dominic eventually got the upper hand, and removed the weapon from the turian, who in turn attacked with his fists. The brawl ended when Silo tried to stab Lieutenant Anderson with his own blade, a talon, but was caught in the middle of his action, his throat being slashed, then the soldier's foot crushing his skull. In the end, the fleets had only been damaged slightly, but their crews were mostly dead, as only engineer men and officers were actually aboard the ships. Dominic received more medals, two given to him by Commander Anderson, his father, but strictly under orders by the Alliance, as his father only though it was a normal act for the Officer to protect his men and finish the job. Maori Warrior Four years of peace past until he led an assault on a planet called Zealander, a planet that had been named after New Zealand, and was occupied by descendants of Maori Tribesmen. The planet sent out a distress beacon, saying a large ship had entered the space around Zealander, and had began it's assault. The Marines stationed on Zealander were wiped out, leaving the local militia to fight off the unknown threat. Upon the Moscow's arrival, the ship was revealed to be of unknown design, and as another video transmission was sent out, the aliens were revealed to be ermerk; Large beasts thought to have gone extinct centuries ago during a civil war between the race. Emerk were known for constant violence, and how they originally could form and control a government was unknown, as their warlike behaviour suppressed even krogan. The emerk were heavily armored naturally. This, combined with their advanced weaponry, made them some of the most powerful forces in the galaxy. The ship was bigger than most Dreadnoughts, other than the Destiny's Ascension and other flagships. It's main weapon at the head was glowing red, two large but smaller cannons glowed green, one on each side, both point forwards, while many smaller cannons and other weaponry decorated the sides. The ship's bow was much larger than the stern, likely to support the main weaponry. The hull was narrow, twenty three percent smaller than the bow, and fifteen percent smaller than the hull. Frigates would attach and detach from the hull, either coming back or going towards Zealander. Rear-Admiral Kirrtly sent nearly all the marines to Zealander to defend the civilians and help the militia, and called in several frigates to help defend Zealander's space. Once the battle had risen to full height, and the alliance ships had began the assault on the dreadnought, thousands of ermerk began attacking and destroying the capitals of Zealander. Lieutenant Anderson led a platoon across the mega-city of Zealander, Tamaki-makau-rau, which was also the largest and most populous city on Zealander, much like Auckland in New Zealand, which in Maori means Tamaki-makau-rau. Anderson led his platoon against two ermerk upon landing, both of which were killed, but they inflicted serious casualties on Anderson's platoon. Dominic realized they couldn't just gun them down, as they were extremely outnumbered, were smaller, had less weapons, and had never fought an ermerk warrior. The ermerk eventually destroyed most of Tamaki-makua-rau, and Anderson received news that after six years of service, the Moscow had been destroyed. The platoon was attacked again, and several marines were killed by a single ermerk, and out of the four ermerk, one survived and escaped, but only three marines were healthy enough to move on, the others had to be picked up by a shuttle. Ely made plans to detonate two shuttle generators in the main group; But before they could start, Private Gonzales was stabbed through the chest by a giant ermerk's barbed table. The beast injured Anderson, and killed the other marine, but as it went in for the kill, a Maori warrior from the local militia attacked the beast, and eventually killed it on his own. As it turned out, the local militia were gun friendly Maori Tribesmen, and all of them were extremely skilled warriors, and had kept their Maori tradition yet affiliated with advanced weaponry. Dominic soon reequipped himself, and with a few Maori volunteers, sent off to finish his job. After hours of battling through ermerk warriors, with only two men at his side, Lieutenant Anderson planted the makeshift bomb, but was stabbed by a giant ermerk's barbed tip, and flung against the ground, knocking him unconscious. Dominic awoke to Maori dancing and celebrating, as the Ermerk Alliance had retreated after the bombs detonation, and their ships near destruction. But the victory had been at a high cost; The SSV Moscow, SSV London, SSV D-Day, and the juggernought Nuptse ''had all been destroyed, except for the disabled ''Nuptse. Most of the marines had been slaughtered by the ermerk, and if not for the local militia, they wouldn't have won. Dom was promoted to Liutenant Commander from Second Lietenant, and rewarded with four bronze stars, a silver star, and a purple heart. In respect for the Zealander maori, he tattooed his face with red ink. Transmisson After the Battle of Zealander, Dominic would recieve multiple transmissions, most from an unknown contact named under the codename Golm, and most saying giberish or strange codes until later in the message. Liutenant Commander Anderson would go to several of the locations specified in the messages, and only find devasted planets, with little to no life on the planet. Never had the planets been very important, but until these findings, they were no longer open for terraforming and colonization. The last transmission the commander recieved was about a planet under the name 345 Delta Twenty Seven. The planet had been recently colonized by humans, turians, and some salarians. The planet went off the grid immeditaly after the transmission was sent. Three frigates, SSV Brittany, SSV Gettysburg, and the ship the Liutenant Commander was aboard, SSV Bulge. When they arrived, they found that two ships had escaped the surface, but only one survived after that. The frigate sized ship, Saviuors Progress, had been damaged, and only a few lucky service men had survived, but all the civilians had died in the transport. They began their stories with how huge black beasts had invaded the colony, and that their ship had just gotten back from the citidel. Most were heart broking at the loss of the people aboard, and how they had to leave some behind. Most of the civilians had died quickly from impacts from small weaponry, which upon later confuguraion, was confirmed to be ermerk weaponry. The Citidel Council refused to take war to the newly arrived Ermerk Alliance-not wanting a repeat of the Rachni Wars, or for the Citidel to be attacked as the ermerk ships were extremely powerful, and it took a small fleet of warships to take out one, not to mention their ability to overpower citidel and alliance soldiers easily on the ground. Soon after the transmissions stopped. Anderson's Massacre For fourteen years, the galaxy was mostly peaceful, other than a few minor skirmishes, and one large battle, named the 'Anderson's Massecre', where Liutenenant Commander Anderson and twelve marines held off batarian troopers for nearly sixty-seven hours on the planet Zanzibar. Hundreds of batarians were killed, many by the Liutenant Commander. Only four of the marines died, all of which died fighting. The event was named 'Anderson's Massacre' because of the kill count Anderson had, two hundred forty-two victims against the batarian horde, who had the advantage of numbers but not location; They were located in a flat plain with no cover what so ever, and were dropped off over two kilometers away. Anderson was promoted to Commander, awarded several medals, including the Star of Terra, but was put in a hospital for over six months, recovering from many wounds, some of were: A broken collarbone, arm, ankle, and foot, four slashes over six inches long and almost all more than two inches deep, three thermal rounds in the thigh that remarkably failed to travel through, and numerous bruise and gashes. Death of a Hero Two years after the massacre, it was reported that his brother, Colonel John Rouqe Anderson had been killed in action after defeating a huge ship after raiding it. The ship had been an Ermerk Alliance warship, and was very similer to the one that attacked Zealander. It was said Colonel Anderson activated a nuke inside the dreadnought, which destroyed the ship. Although possible that John the colonel survived, it is very unlikly, and is marked KIA after almost forty years in the Alliance Marines. Major Anderson spoke at his brothers funeral, and he placed his Star of Terra medal on John's monument. Mercenary Over the years, Commander Anderson had been accepting small offers, bribes, or come across information or bounties and had been eliminating threats for politicians and other high ranking persons of the citadel, often killing former employeers or soldiers he had worked with, going as far as killing in public in daylight. Dominic did it purely for money, and never asked questions. He assassinated his target up close, and never allowed himself to go guns blazing into a base, as his job was to kill witnesses and politicans, not to destroy a compound or a segment of the citadel. After years of corruption, assassinations, mercenary jobs, full out assualts or merely just turning his head, Dominic's years as a freelancer were discovered, and his face known to the public, not as a war hero, but a corrupt human and liability to the Alliance. Dom would spend years running from Citadel Security and even Alliance Ships, until finally escaping to the Omega System, docking in Omega itself. While there he would learn what it was like to be truly hungry and desperate, even selling himself just so he could eat for several years, wether it was sex or becoming a slave to Aria T'Loak herself. Despite the conditions, Dom would always stash his money and never waste it, stealing food or merely living in refugee holds. Red Legion Category:Former Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Articles by Hunter Zealot Category:Soldier Class Category:Dominatus Universum